Bittersweet Between My Teeth
by phoenix8351
Summary: TRAD. Stiles/Derek. Au début il avait pensé que c'était l'Adderall, mélangé avec le whisky-coca, mélagé avec quoi qu'il ait pu boire d'autre, mais ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça, jamais à ce point... mentions d'abus d'alcool et de drogue /- consenti


**Bittersweet Between My Teeth by **Melfice

Auteur originale : Melfice ^^

Dédicace pour lilu malfoy-potter ^^ Vive la génération Sauvé par le gong ^^

Avertissement : Abus d'alcool et, plus ou conscient, de drogues…

Consommer l'alcool avec modération et pas du tout de drogue (sauf le chocolat, ça c'est autorisé ^^)

**Bittersweet between my teeth **

**Douce amertume entre mes dents**

_Il a bu, un peu trop bu, et il ne peut même pas se rappeler le nom de la fille qui s'appuie contre lui en gloussant à un truc stupide qu'il vient de dire : il ne se rappelle même pas ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est probablement une amie de Jackson, ou peut être une cousine, mais il ne la connait pas beaucoup, il ne la connait pas du tout, en fait. Elle s'appelle Sally…ou Samantha… ou un truc avec un 'S' et elle est affectueuse, très affectueuse, et surtout elle parle avec lui._

_Il a juste assez d'alcool dans son organisme pour oublier qu'il devient maladroit en présence de jolies filles, juste assez d'alcool dans son organisme pour transformer sa bizarrerie en un truc qui le rend presque attachant. La musique est trop forte pour qu'il puisse entende ce qu'elle dit ensuite, mais elle fait un joli sourire et il lui sourit en retour. Puis elle fait apparaitre quelque chose dans sa bouche, un petit truc, et elle se penche, assez près pour qu'il puisse sentir son parfum, vif et fruité, puis elle couvre sa bouche de la sienne et elle l'embrasse. Sa bouche douce et ouverte, sa langue glissant contre la sienne, elle a le gout du Schnaps à la pêche et d'autre chose, un truc étrange, un truc rugueux sur sa langue. Ce n'est pas normal, pas du tout, et elle se recule et glousse à nouveau et il pense qu'elle a peut être partagé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_« C'est quoi ? » demande-t-il, hurlant presque dans son oreille pour surpasser les basses, et elle frissonne un peu quand sa bouche frôle son oreille. _

_« C'est extraordinaire ! » répond-t-elle, fort et pourtant presque impossible à entendre, et puis elle grimpe sur ses genoux et l'embrasse encore._

Stiles inspire difficilement, le visage appuyé contre le carrelage froid du sol de la salle de bain, et il ne peut pas s'arrêter de trembler. Il a l'impression d'être en train de bruler vif de l'intérieur, l'impression que ses doigts et ses orteils sont déconnectés et engourdis, l'impression que son cœur essaye de sortir de sa poitrine.

En premier, il pense que c'est à cause de l'Adderall… l'Adderall, mélangé avec le whisky-coca, mélangé avec n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire… mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, jamais à ce point.

Il est amusant de constater qu'il ne souvient de presque rien avant le carrelage froid du sol de la salle de bain, mais là tout de suite c'est la seule chose sur laquelle il peut se concentrer donc il essaie de ne pas trop penser à la raison de sa présence ici. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il est… il sait que c'est une salle de bains, mais il ne sait pas où elle est, ni dans la maison de qui il est, ni pourquoi il est venu dans cette maison dans un premier temps. Quelque chose tape dans sa tête, c'est peut-être les basses de la musique qui vienne d'en bas, ou c'est peut-être son cerveau qui cogne contre son crâne.

Il se secoue mais n'obtient rien de plus. Il est tremblant, fiévreux, frissonnant… et probablement aussi un peu délirant. En fait, il a du mal à localiser la porte et pour l'instant il pense qu'il doit être allongé au plafond, même s'il est évident que _non_. Il n'y a personne d'autre avec lui, juste le son lointain de la musique qui traverse la porte qui doit être… quelque part. Des tonnes de choses tournent dans sa tête, des choses impossibles à cerner, et il sent l'hystérie monter quand Allison le trouve enfin dans un coin de la salle de bain, le dos contre la baignoire.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, » gémit elle. Elle attrape son bras et sort son téléphone. « Est que ça va ? Scott… _Scott, viens ici ! _Stiles, tiens bon, je vais appeler to père. »

« _Mon père ?_ » réussit-il à dire, parce que ses mains sur sa peau semblent absurdes, elles le brulent comme un fer brulant, et il a du mal à les retirer de là où il est allongé. « Non, je vais bien… je vais _bien_… »

« Tu fais de l'hyperventilation dans une salle de bain, » claque-t-elle. « Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps tu es là. »

Il a besoin d'aide.

Son cœur essaye de sortir de sa poitrine, ses poumons sont épais et lourds, et la pièce est étouffante et se resserre sur lui d'une façon qui ne peut pas être autre chose qu'une hallucination. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça dans toute sa vie… il n'a jamais ressenti ce manque total de contrôle sur son propre corps… et ça l'effraye plus qu'il ne le voulait, ça le terrifie complètement…

Puis son corps bouge, il y a des mains sur lui mais qui ne sont pas les siennes, des mains fortes et chaudes. Cette sensation sur sa peau est bizarre, ça fait comme des petite décharges électriques qui parcourent ses veines, et ce ne sont pas les mains d'Allison, il sait que ce ne sont pas les siennes parce qu'elles n'attendaient pas qu'il se mette debout : les mains qui l'ont agrippé pour le hisser sur ses pieds comme une poupée de chiffons*, sont chaudes et fermes contre sa peau, c'est comme si sa peau était à vif…

Stiles oscille sur ses pieds, maintenu en place par un bras puissant et brulant qui entoure sa taille, et il enfouit son visage dans le cou du corps ferme pressé contre le sien. Il sent la tension de ce corps comme si c'était le sien, il sent la rigidité des muscles et des nerfs, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à s'éloigner. Il sent le cuir et le pin et autre chose de plus difficile à reconnaitre et il pense, '_Derek_', et il se laisse trainer hors de la salle de bains.

La descente des escaliers est difficile. D'ailleurs, il ne les a pas vraiment descendu, on les lui a fait descendre, puis le bas de l'escalier et la sortie par la porte de derrière. Il se demande où ils vont, et ce qu'il a fait de mal, et ça devient de plus en plus dur de se concentrer avec les mains de Derek sur sa taille, sur son bras, sa peau contre la sienne, et c'est _chaud_. C'est lourd, étouffant, et la première inspiration de l'air frais de la nuit lui procure un sursaut de lucidité qui lui donne l'impression de suffoquer.

Il entend le bruit d'une portière de voiture qu'on ouvre… une voiture qu'il a du mal à voir, parce que bizarrement sa vision est très flou… et ensuite il glisse sur un siège doux et frais, et il soupire fortement à cette sensation. Puis les mains reviennent, l'obligeant à s'assoir, se battant avec lui pour le faire rester droit, et puis elles viennent sur sa taille, son cou, et Stiles se sent à nouveau brulant.

« Stop, » grogne-t-il, et il est surpris quand il réussit à l'aveugle à attraper le poignet de Derek avec sa main. C'est difficile de le regarder… il y a plusieurs Derek, bougeant dans et en dehors du champ de vision de Stiles… mais ils ont tous l'air énervé, ils froncent tous les sourcils. « Stop. »

« Je dois attacher ta ceinture, » claque Derek, et il semble encore plus en colère que d'habitude, plus frustré que d'habitude aussi, alors Stiles lâche son poignet. Il y a un grand bruit comme quand une porte claque, mais c'est probablement juste le clic de la ceinture de sécurité. Ensuite l'air redevient frais alors que Derek sort rapidement de son espace.

La porte de la voiture claque à côté de lui et il sursaute un peu à cause de ce bruit qui résonne si fort dans sa tête, et il se blottit contre le siège, enfin, autant que la ceinture le lui permet.

Il y a un autre bruit de porte qui résonne dans sa tête et puis l'étrange sensation de la voiture qui démarre en dessous de lui.

Le simple son de sa propre respiration est bruyant, bruyant, bruyant, et il a du mal à entendre ce que dit Derek par-dessus ce bruit, « Qu'as-tu pris ? »

Stiles n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce que c'était. Il se souvient très vaguement de cette fille, de ses mains sur lui, de sa bouche sur la sienne, du gout bizarre de sa bouche et que tout lui semblait diffèrent. Elle avait partagé quelque chose avec lui, un truc qu'elle avait ouvert dans sa bouche, mais en aucune façon il n'aurait pu savoir ce que c'était. C'était à partir de là que tout lui avait semblé étrange, qu'il s'était senti brulant et glacé partout, perdu et confus. Il pense que peut être que l'Adderall présent dans son organisme n'a pas aidé non plus… que peut être ce mélange, plus l'alcool, plus ce que cette fille lui avait donné s'était transformé en un super cocktail expérimental dans son organisme.

Le siège de la voiture de Derek est agréable contre son visage brulant, il se sent encore mieux quand il glisse un peu sur le siège et que sa tête repose en partie sur l'épaule de Derek. L'homme est à nouveau contre lui, les nerfs à vif et en colère, et Stiles essaie de ne pas bouger et de garder ses mains de son côté. Il ressent une étrange et impérieuse envie de toucher le bras contre lequel il repose, d'enrouler ses doigts autour de ces muscles juste là, de sentir la chaleur torride qui semble rayonner de la peau de Derek, mais il ne le fera pas. Une part de lui sait que Derek est en train de conduire, qu'il est concentré sur la route, et qu'un accident serait une mauvaise fin pour une mauvaise nuit.

La plupart du temps il ne sait pas comment gérer cette attraction qu'il ressent pour Derek, il ne sait pas comment trier ses sentiments divers et ses désirs confus et il ne peut pas expliquer cette attirance qu'il ressent, il sait juste qu'elle est là. Cette nuit c'est comme si la décision ne lui appartient plus, parce qu'il y a toujours cette pensée présente dans son esprit… celle qui dit que l'attirance ne veut rien dire, que ce n'est pas comme s'il l'a _voulue_… mais, ce soir, son corps lui a l'air de penser que ça veut _tout_ dire. Son corps et son esprit refusent de coopérer l'un avec l'autre, refusent de parler avant de passer à l'action.

Il observe les mains de Derek serrées sur le volant, écoute son propre cœur qui battait si fort et essaie de respirer.

Il a l'impression que le trajet dure une éternité, quelque puisse être la durée d'une éternité, avant que les vibrations du moteur stoppent brusquement et que tout devienne mortellement silencieux, anormalement calme. Il entend le son des criquets très, très loin et le son du cœur de Derek très, très proche.

Puis il y a du mouvement. Il y a des mains, des bras et un corps à nouveau très proche du sien, enroulé autour de lui puis il y a le clic quand sa ceinture est enlevée. Il ne sait pas quand, mais Derek est sorti de la voiture et était venu du côté passager. Il vient juste de réaliser que ça doit être les mains de Derek sur lui, que ça ne peut être que Derek parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse être aussi _chaud_…

Les mains de Derek sur ses bras, le tirant par-dessus le siège de là où il avait glissé, était étonnamment rudes. Elles rendent sa peau hyper sensible, il se sent nu et douloureux, et il ne sait pas si il veut s'en éloigner ou s'en rapprocher : là tout de suite, il ne sait plus rien.

Ils se déplacent encore. Ses pieds sont en quelque sorte en dessous de lui, et il est debout, mais il ne tient pas vraiment tout seul, il est appuyé contre la porte de la Camaro et de chaque côté de lui, il y a les mains de Derek qui le soutiennent, et Stiles à l'impression que son cœur va s'échapper de sa poitrine. Toute cette chaleur autour de lui, venant de tous les côtés, offrant un contraste avec le souffle frais de la nuit, et ça le rend tout rouge, et bizarre, et frustré.

« Derek, » parvient il a dire, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut mais ce n'est surement pas de rester debout au milieu de la route.

« Qu'as-tu pris ? » demande encore Derek, alors que sa patience vacille, et le grognement sourd de la voix de Derek provoque un frison le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles.

« Je ne sais pas, » essaye-t-il de dire, mais sa bouche est bizarre, sa langue est bizarre. « Cette fille l'a partagé avec moi. »

« Partagé, » répète Derek, et Stiles comprends qu'il en veut plus, qu'il veut une meilleure explication, une explication que Stiles n'avait _absolument_ pas.

« Comme ça, » dit Stiles, et il se dressa en avant et attrapa le menton de Derek. Il tire jusqu'à ce que Derek ouvre la bouche, juste assez pour que Stiles se glisse a l'intérieur et colle leurs langues ensemble, et, _oh_. Oh. Ça ne calme pas la chaleur du tout, ça ne calme pas le picotement étrange qui parcourt ses muscles. Il se sent étourdi, mais conscient, hyper conscient, du gout de Derek, de la sensation de la langue de Derek. Ça lui donne l'impression de pouvoir sortir de sa propre peau, comme si c'était exactement ce que son corps avait attendu toute la soirée… et pourquoi il n'avait pas ressenti ça quand il avait embrassé la fille…

Le bruit, qui s'échappe de la gorge de Derek, quand il recule, résonne dans la tête de Stiles, comme s'il sortait de sa propre gorge, son regard semble inhabituellement étourdi, et Stiles n' arrive plus à se rappeler ce qu'il voulait lui prouver. Inconsciemment, il s'avance à nouveau, parce qu'il veut encore sentir les lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, parce qu'il ne peut imaginer vouloir à ce point une autre chose que ça…

Et puis, juste comme ça, ils bougent à nouveau. L'étreinte de Derek sur lui est un peu plus serrée, un peu plus agressive, et il ne le guide pas pour traverser la pelouse mais en fait il le _traine_. Stiles essaie de garder ses pieds sous lui, essaie de rester debout, mais son esprit est tout bizarre et pas vraiment relié à son corps et à ce paquet de nerfs qui gonfle en lui. Il se sent comme s'il devrait être nerveux, comme s'il devrait avoir peur, et son cœur accélère à cette idée.

Ils s'arrêtent alors que leurs pieds reposent sur une surface en bois –le porche, peut-être ?- et puis les mains de Derek sont sur ses hanches, sur ses côtés, glissant sur son jeans- et la rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de Stiles revient, envahissant son cou puis le haut de son torse. Le gémissement qui sort de sa bouche ne ressemble pas à un des siens, il semble anxieux et désespéré. Il semble être à bout de souffle et tout à coup, il panique un peu, et tout à coup, il s'égaye un peu, et il remarque à peine les clés qui sortent de sa poche, puis Derek qui le libère, et les choses sont encore tellement…

Il ouvre les yeux –il ne souvient pas les avoir fermés- et Derek le regarde fixement avec une expression indéchiffrable mais tellement sérieuse qu'elle devenait effrayante et Stiles a envie de l'embrasser encore, il fixe ses lèvres, mais ne bouge pas…

Un grognement sort à nouveau de la gorge de Derek puis ses doigts s'enroulent autour du bras de Stiles, il entend le tintement des clés en métal contre la serrure en métal, puis il est poussé dans l'intérieur calme de la maison.

Sa maison, reconnait rapidement Stiles, et il se demande comment Derek a su que son père ne serait pas à la maison. Peut-être que son père était à la fête, le cherchant, cherchant tous les autres jeunes de 16 ans qui sont saouls et qui partagent des drogues avec des filles qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

C'est dur de penser à sa maison ou à son père quand Derek le traine ainsi dans l'escalier. Il lutte pour le suivre, il lutte pour ne pas tomber et être porté pour le reste du trajet, et il l'a presque rattrapé quand ils arrivent à l'étage et il est jeté, presque violement, contre la porte fermée de sa chambre.

Il vacille, chancelle puis s'appuie contre elle, heureux de constater que tout s'est arrêté de tourner pour un moment, et il fixe l'homme en colère en face de lui et essaie de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal. Ce n'était pas sa faute si cette fille était si affectueuse, pas sa faute si tout était bizarre maintenant, définitivement pas sa faute si Derek émet de la chaleur comme un four, une chaleur qui le rend indécent et qui rend la distance qui les sépare juste parfaite pour que sa peau baigne dans cette chaleur, et Stiles pense qu'il ne veut _vraiment_ rien d'autre que l'embrasser à nouveau.

Derek ne semble pas du tout intéressé. Peut-être parce que Stiles est un gars, ou peut-être que c'est un truc de loup garou.

« Scott dit qu'Allison sent bon, que son odeur lui donne envie, » dit Stiles, en appuyant sa tête contre la porte, souhaitant qu'il y ait une fenêtre ouverte dans le couloir, pour que l'air soit un peu moins étouffant. « Je ne sens pas bon pour toi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » dit Derek en s'approchant, et en mettant ses mains sur le bois de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles, et il continue, la voix serrée, « Ton odeur est excitée et désespérée. Tu sens comme la salope qui t'as fait ça, comme le whisky et comme ma voiture, comme _moi_, et tu vas arrêter de parler parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de baiser le fils mineur et drogué du Sheriff dans sa propre maison. »

Stiles déglutit difficilement et ses yeux passent des yeux de Derek à sa bouche avant de retourner à ses yeux, puis de recommencer. Puis, doucement, « pourquoi pas ? »

La porte s'ouvre dans le dos de Stiles, et pendant une seconde il glisse, puis les mains de Derek sont à nouveau sur lui… sont sur lui a nouveau, et _merde_, il a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, plus pouvoir penser, plus pouvoir se concentrer, et son corps est en feu et brulant et…

Son lit est doux et Dieu merci sans bazar dessus quand il est tout simplement jeté dessus, à la dernière minute, ses pieds se posent au bord du lit pour lui permettre d'atterrir sur son dos, et pendant un moment tout reste immobile.

Derek vient se placer au-dessus de lui, encore debout, et Stiles appuie ses paumes sur ses yeux et expire doucement, bruyamment.

Quand il retire ses mains et ouvre les yeux, Derek est en train de le fixer, avec la mâchoire serrée, et il n'avait pas bougé.

« Putain, » murmure Stiles, et il laisse retomber ses mains sur le lit, il laisse ses doigts s'enrouler autour des draps parce qu'ils le démangent de toucher la peau –la sienne ou celle de Derek- et il dévisage l'homme qui le regarde de haut, ses yeux sauvages et son expression intense. Stiles trouve sa voix bizarre quand il s'entend prier et supplier, « _Derek_ ».

Encore une fois, Derek reste immobile, et reste ainsi assez de temps pour que le courage de Stiles lui glisse entre les doigts. Puis il bouge, il devient un peu flou pour les sens ralentis de Stiles, et puis tout bouge un peu, quand le genou de Derek prends appuie sur le matelas à côté de lui, les enfonçant tous deux un peu plus, et il agrippe les poignets de Stiles. La sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau est juste trop, juste pas assez, juste parfaite. Stiles ouvre la bouche –pour dire quelque chose, pour demander quelque chose- et immédiatement Derek est là, ses lèvres serrées contre les siennes, et ce que Stiles avait voulu dire se transforme en un gémissement qui résonne entre eux.

Une cuisse s'installe entre ses jambes, le maintenant contre le lit, le maintenant en place, et ce baiser ne ressemble à aucun autre. C'est Derek en entier, ses mains, sa bouche –sur la bouche de Stiles, sur son cou, sur sa mâchoire- et c'est la caresse lente et dure de ses mains sur ses poignets, sur ses bras, remontant pour atteindre ses épaules. Sa bouche est fière, possessive, et Stiles ne tient plus, il se sent comme si son corps était en feu et le brulait vivant de l'intérieur. Stiles se cambre contre le corps dur si proche du sien et pourtant à une distance si frustrante, et il ne sait pas si le grognement qu'il entends vient de lui ou pas.

Puis la bouche de Derek s'en va, et part se blottir contre la peau tendre de la base du cou de Stiles, mais il reste immobile. Ses mains sont fermement enroulées autour du tee shirt de Stiles, serrant si fort le tissu qu'il tire désagréablement sur la peau si sensible , et Stiles est à bout de souffle et confus et désespéré…

« Nom de Dieu, » dit Derek, sifflant contre son cou.

En étant si proche il est facile de sentir la tension de ses muscles quand il se prépare à partir, quand il se sert de sa prise sur le tee shirt de Stiles pour s'éloigner, et même avec sa vision floue et ses sens qui déraillent, il le retient facilement contre lui. Stiles enroule une main autour du devant du tee shirt, l'autre autour du biceps, et il enfouit son visage contre la chaleur émise par sa peau.

Derek s'arrête mais la tension est toujours présente. « Tu as besoin de dormir pour te remettre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être présent. »

« Je ne veux vraiment pas être seul, » murmure Stiles, et ça lui fait bizarre de l'avouer. Son esprit est assez étrange là tout de suite… tout est étrange là tout de suite… et il ne voulait pas rester tout seul chez lui avec toute cette étrangeté. Derek rend les choses pire, enfin un peu, mais il était aussi familier et sécurisant. « S'il te plait. »

« La _ferme_, » claque Derek, sa main couvre sa bouche en un instant, appuyant un peu trop fort, un peu trop comme s'il ne contrôle pas entièrement ses muscles, et ils restent comme ça pendant une longue minute. Puis la respiration de Derek redevient régulière, le rythme cardiaque de Stiles ralentit un peu, et doucement, Derek enlève sa main et demande sans laisser de place pour une discussion, « si je reste, tu gardes ta bouche fermée. Pas un mot. »

Stiles hoche la tête, juste un peu mais ça semble lui suffire.

Et la différence est remarquable par la façon dont les muscles de Derek se décontractent. Il bouge, le matelas remuant sous son poids, et il s'allonge à côté de Stiles sur un lit qui est vraiment trop petit pour qu'ils soient tous deux installés confortablement.

Il est toujours incroyablement chaud –cette chaleur qui rend Stiles tout étourdi et excité- mais la tension faiblit.

« Ne me le fait pas regretter, » lui dit Derek, pour le prévenir.

Stiles enfouit son visage dans son torse et écoute ses battements de cœur.

C'est la sensation du matelas qui bouge en dessous de lui, du bras enroulé autour de sa taille qui se retire qui le réveille.

Stiles ouvre les yeux et roule sur le dos, l'endroit que Derek venait de quitter est encore chaud mais vide, et Derek stoppe son mouvement et reste ainsi à genoux, dressé au-dessus de lui. C'est dur de le distinguer –il fait encore sombre, il reste des heures avant l'aube et la lune est caché derrière des nuages- et il a l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller, que peut être que Derek essayait de faire en sorte que les choses soient moins effrayantes, pour qu'il puisse prétendre qu'il avait eu une hallucination.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, l'esprit de Stiles est clair, seul un léger début de migraine pointe derrière ses yeux.

La pièce est froide d'une manière qui fait apparaitre les évènements précédents comme n'étant qu'un rêve, les rendant improbables, et il fait bêtement chaud en dessous de la couverture dont il est sûr que c'est Derek qui l'a mis sur lui. Derek qui est encore à moitié sur le lit, qui est encore bêtement proche, qui est chaud, et, follement, Stiles ressent un coup dans la poitrine devant cette absence.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Derek, d'une voix calme et ferme.

Sous-entendu, _avant que ton père rentre_, et Stiles doit calmer ses nerfs, son embarras augmentant au fur et à mesure que la course lente de ses souvenirs parcoure sa tête, et il a ce stupide désir de s'y opposer alors il hoche la tête de façon saccadée.

« Ouais, » acquiesce-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Il s'assoit dans le lit, se sentant étrangement lui-même. Il arrive facilement à se souvenir à quel point il s'était senti bruler la nuit dernière, comme s'il bouillait vivant, mais maintenant, il sentait juste le froid, la gêne et sa propre mauvaise humeur.

Il ressent ce moment comme un don. Derek est encore là, est resté une grande partie de la nuit, et il est étrangement compatissant, étrangement patient, et Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'est pas supposé le laisser passer la porte… ou la fenêtre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour partir. Il le ressent comme quelque chose de sérieux, quelque chose qui va au-delà de sa compréhension, mais il le souhaite.

L'attirance qu'il ressent pour Derek, n'a pas diminué avec l'absence de drogues et d'alcools dans son organisme, n'est pas amoindrie par le fait que, en toute lucidité, les choses sont plus compliquées. Son attirance est tempérée par le fait que cet homme est un problème sur patte –qu'il est plus ou moins complétement humain-, qu'il est un suspect de meurtre –qu'il sort un peu de la tranche d'âge qu'il devrait viser- mais elle n'est pas amoindrie.

« Tu peux partir, » dit Stiles, avalant difficilement, parce que c'est plus difficile quand il n'est pas désinhibé, quand il est sobre et conscient et gêné, « ou tu peux déplacer ta voiture en bas de la rue, là où il ne la verra pas. »

Une expression, difficile à déchiffrer à cause de l'obscurité, passe rapidement sur le visage de Derek, c'était probablement quelque chose entre la surprise et l'étonnement, mais il ne dit rien du tout. En fait, il ne dit ou fait _rien du tout_. Il reste là, simplement, encore à moitié sur Stiles, et ne dit rien, ne fait rien, pendant un long moment.

Stiles ne réalise qu'il retient son souffle que quand le lit bouge, que quand Derek en sort complétement, et qu'il traverse la pièce pour mettre ses chaussures. Puis il expire, calmement, sentant quelque chose d'horrible prendre place dans son estomac, quelque chose de lourd, quelque chose qui ressemble à de la gêne et de la honte.

Il y a un son métallique, quand Derek prends ses clés, et cela rappelle la nuit dernière à Stiles, quand il était debout dehors, complétement a l'ouest, pendant que les mains de Derek passaient sur ses poches pour trouver ses clés…

Il a un bref aperçu de la silhouette de Derek quand il se glisse par la fenêtre, et une fois qu'il est parti, Stiles retombe dans le lit et laisse sa tête frapper l'oreiller.

Il est allongé et écoute le démarrage du moteur de la voiture de Derek il ne doit pas penser au siège passager, ou à la sensation des mains de Derek sur sa peau brulante, essayant de le faire rester sur le siège, et il appuie ses paumes sur ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense plus à rien du tout.

Il est toujours allongé là, écoutant le calme troublant de sa maison, quand il entend Derek grimper par la fenêtre.

Stiles passe en revue tous les mots qui parcourent sa tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais ils ont tous l'air ridiculement stupide. C'est presque comme s'il devait s'excuser –pour toute la nuit dernière, pour sa façon d'agir- mais il sait que Derek n'attends pas d'excuse.

Un peu de lumière dissipe brièvement l'obscurité, juste assez pour apercevoir Derek enlever son haut par la tête, et retirer ses chaussures. Puis le matelas s'enfonce encore et Stiles roule pour faire de la place sur le petit lit, et Derek est à nouveau là, chaud et sentant comme l'air frais, et Stiles laisse échapper un souffle qu'il n'a pas eu conscience de retenir. Ils sont allongés, face à face, et le bras de Derek ne perd pas de temps pour s'enrouler à nouveau sur sa hanche, et pour installer sa main dans le bas de son dos.

« Tu as pleins de mauvaises idées, » lui dit Derek, et il a l'air fatigué, un peu comme s'il n'avait pas dormi après que Stiles se soit endormi, un peu comme s'il était resté éveillé toute la nuit.

Dans le noir, il trouva le visage de Derek avec sa main, frôle sa joue avec son pouce, trouve ses lèvres, puis se dresse pour les recouvrir de sa bouche. Sobre, c'est très différent, très différent quand il est assez conscient pour réfléchir à ce qu'il fait et aux conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Durant les dernières 24 heures, Stiles a pris beaucoup de mauvaises décisions, et il ne pense pas qu'une de plus va lui faire du mal.

FIN

*comme une poupée de chiffons : dans la version originale, l'auteur utilise le terme 'ragdoll', c'est une espèce de chat qui devient aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon quand il perd ses appuis (c'est-à-dire quand on le porte ^^) allez voir sur Wikipédia, ils sont assez mignons ^^

Voilà, juste un petit one shot ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^


End file.
